


Spiderman Script

by leia (shittyspacedads)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, this really has no point but i felt like posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyspacedads/pseuds/leia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my English class, we had to write an opening scene for a play or a movie. Since we were allowed to write about existing characters, I wrote this.</p><p>-or-</p><p>All this does is set up the beginning of how I would write a solo Spiderman film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman Script

SPIDERMAN

FADE IN

INT. PETER’S BEDROOM - DAY

PETER PARKER , 16 years old , is sleeping in bed while his alarm clock , reading 6:00am , rings. He is hispanic and average height. His bedroom is like any other teenager’s, a mess. There are posters for STAR TREK on his walls, pictures of HIM and HARRY OSBORN on a corkboard, along with movie ticket stubs and various notes. There is a desk in one corner of the room, and the desktop background is of HIM and HARRY OSBORN again, symbolizing that HARRY is an important part of his life. The camera focuses on these items as the alarm clock rings. PETER groans and throws his alarm clock across the room , leaving a dent in the wall. 

AUNT MAY KNOCKS on PETER’s door.

AUNT MAY (O.S.)

PETER! Are you awake?

PETER throws a water bottle at the door , from his nightstand , in response.

AUNT MAY (O.S. COT’D)

SAMANTHA won’t give you a ride to school on her way to work unless you’re ready in 10 minutes!

PETER

(dismissively)

Yeah, okay.

PETER pushes his sleeping dog BRUCE, an English Mastiff, to the other side of the bed so that he can move over to reach his phone. It rings from the side table reading “H :P” and the ringtone is Hollabackgirl by Gwen Stefani. PETER’s boyfriend ( which is not known to the audience at the time ) HARRY OSBORN is calling him. PETER answers the phone.

 

PETER

Yeah, hi HARRY, not much time to talk, SAM is going to leave without me if I don't get ready now and I don’t feel like taking the bus today.

PETER stands up and starts to gather what he needs for school, placing a few items in his backpack.

HARRY (O.S.)

Yeah, yeah. This is more important.

While HARRY says this, PETER trips on various items across the room while walking to his closet. He pulls out a STAR WARS shirt and stares at it fondly before putting it on.

CUT TO:

INT. THE PARKER’S LIVING ROOM / KITCHEN - MINUTES LATER

PETER walks down the stairs, fully dressed and carrying his backpack. He is still on the phone with HARRY.

PETER

No, Harry, I’m worried AUNT MAY will kill me if I’m late one more time. I will literally be seeing you in ten minutes, I think it can wait.

PETER enters the kitchen. It is attached to the living room, and there is an island separating the two rooms with various papers spread on it. It is simple, but comforting. When he enters, AUNT MAY hands him a bowl of cereal.

HARRY (O.S.)

Alright I guess I can wait, but if I do I won't let you-

PETER chokes on the mouthful of cereal that he was eating. It is implied that HARRY was going to say something regarding the physical aspect of their relationship. PETER recovers and interrupts HARRY. AUNT MAY shakes her head at his behavior and laughs.

PETER

Alright, alright speak but you’ll have to listen to me eat because I’m kind of busy.

AUNT MAY lightly snaps her fingers in front of PETER’s face to get his attention.

AUNT MAY

SAMANTHA already left but you still have time to catch the bus so scoot, I have to head to work.

PETER puts his phone down and places his empty bowl of cereal in the sink to hug AUNT MAY.

PETER

You and SAMANTHA are too good to me, you should retire and finally go on your honeymoon.

HARRY (O.S.)

Tell her that I agree!

PETER

See, HARRY agrees! Okay I love you gotta go.

HARRY doesn’t realize that PETER had said the last line to AUNT MAY and thinks PETER is going to hang up the phone.

HARRY (O.S.)

But wait! I haven’t even told you what I need to tell you!

AUNT MAY shoos PETER out of the door and waves him goodbye. PETER starts walking toward the bus stop.

PETER

Okay not you dude, AUNT MAY

HARRY (O.S.)

Oh! Okay! That makes a lot more sense.

PETER

Shush you dork.

HARRY (O.S.)

Oh hush, you love it.

PETER

(blushing)

Yeah uh huh,

He Laughs.

PETER (COT’D)

Okay yeah I do.


End file.
